


Stimuli

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Let it be said that K-2SO can be helpful when he wants to be.





	Stimuli

“Goodness, you’re in a state.”  
  
K-2SO’s hand settled on Cassian’s chest, and the human whimpered sharply, weakly attempting to twist away. He would have been more alarmed if any of his readings had indicated that Cassian was in pain.  
  
(He wasn’t.  
  
Quite the opposite, in fact.)  
  
“I did warn you,” K-2SO remarked, even though he knew the young Captain hated the ‘I-Told-You-So’ speech. “I did warn you the odds of encountering some manner of toxic wildlife was 87.23%, didn’t I?”  
  
“Shut up,” Cassian gasped, rolling onto his side and grunting in frustration when K-2SO pushed him onto his back again. “ _Kay!_ ” He hissed.  
  
“You are uncomfortable,” K-2SO noted, “And your body-temperature is rising. I suspect whatever’s infected you needs only to run its course, and I can help with that.” He pressed his hand into Cassian’s chest briefly, insinuating, and Cassian’s eyes widened. “If you’d like me to.”  
  
“You-” Cassian glanced away, looking torn between surprise and shameful consideration. “-you really don’t have to, Kay, I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”  
  
“I’d _like_ to,” K-2SO assured him, and that was true; he would like to do anything that reduced any discomfort on Cassian’s part. Alternatively, he wouldn’t mind doing something that both alleviated any discomfort and provided considerable pleasure for Cassian as well. K-2SO’s ability to feel physical pleasure was limited (at least for now) but he was capable of deriving psychological pleasure from certain things. He cocked his head to the side and said, with the most innocent voice he could muster, “I _like_ helping you, Cassian.”  
  
Cassian’s cheeks had been red already, but now it was worse as the connection was made and he finally seemed to understand that K-2SO, in his own… _droid_ way, was _flirting_ with him. “I… _God,_ Kay, do you even know how-” His mouth fell open in a soundless cry, and he thrashed against the bed before going still.  
  
K-2SO had, anticipating the nature of the question, calmly moved a hand to simply make contact with Cassian’s groin (and even then, the human was still fully dressed and so there was no _real_ contact), and upon merely _brushing_ the area that was causing Cassian so much distress, he had reached orgasm more or less immediately.  
  
“…Yes,” K-2SO said, deadpanned, and even if Cassian wasn’t fully convinced of his sexual education (which he’d absolutely had, one could hardly hope to operate amongst humans without understanding their near-constant desire to procreate), he could hardly deny that K-2SO didn’t exactly need to be an expert to get the job done.  
  
“Shit,” Cassian whispered, running a hand through his damp hair and shaking his head. “It’s starting again. That shouldn’t be happening.”  
  
“I told you- it needs to run its course.”  
  
After a moment, Cassian opened his eyes again, and when he looked at K-2SO it was with a mixture of desperation and shyness. “Kay, you’re sure about this? I can manage without it, I won’t die.”  
  
“No, you’ll just be awkward and uncomfortable for hours until it’s out of your system.” K-2SO rolled his shoulders in their sockets, his approximation of a shrug. “I have no problem helping you through it faster, if I can.” The hand not resting on Cassian’s hip came up to touch his head, an affectionate gesture K-2SO had seen other humans giving one another in moments of love or intimacy. Being a KX droid deprived him, somewhat, of certain programs and functions that might allow him to mimic human behavior more naturally, without having to figure out the appropriate motions on his own; but he could learn, and the programming Cassian had installed in him since his original reprogramming had been a big help.  
  
_I have affection for you,_ K-2SO wanted to convey. _I want to help because of my affection, not out of a sense of obligation._  
  
Cassian had programmed K-2SO to not-kill him, and to ally himself with the Rebellion.  
  
K-2SO had not been programmed for things like this. This was all his machinations, and he would be happy to remind Cassian of that.  
  
“Let me help, Cassian.”  
  
The Captain stared at him for a moment, nervously considering, and then settled into the bed and unclenched himself (with obvious hesitation). “Alright,” He whispered, fingers digging into the sheets. “Alright.” There was nervousness in Cassian’s body-language, but context-clues suggested any hesitation came from a concern that his relationship with K-2SO was about to become considerably more complicated; and if he were with a human, it might have been, but K-2SO was not human. Still, he felt it appropriate to extend the same courtesy that Cassian had extended him.  
  
“I don’t have to if you don’t want it,” He remarked, without removing his hand from Cassian’s hip.  
  
“It’s fine,” Cassian said, “I’m just- It’s fine, I’m fine.” A pause. “It’s not every day I do this with someone.”  
  
“I should hope not,” K-2SO commented as he carefully pulled Cassian’s pants down.  
  
“And I’ve never done this with you.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“Can you understand why that would make me tense?”  
  
On an intellectual level, yes, because K-2SO knew that humans were strange about their sexual behaviors, had a sense of propriety and barriers and standards that existed here but not there, things were done with these people but not these people- it was difficult to keep track of it all, but yes, K-2SO understood intellectually why Cassian would be nervous about such an encounter. On an instinctual level, no; droids did not have intercourse- they derived pleasure in other ways- and they tended to lack the sense of bodily autonomy that humans did. As such, they also lacked the sense of privacy and violation that humans did when someone viewed or handled their body a certain way.  
  
“I suppose,” was what K-2SO eventually said.  
  
“Go ahead, Kay,” Cassian encouraged, still seeming nervous but a touch more relaxed than before. “Go ahead.”  
  
K-2SO did.  
  
It took about an hour and half for Cassian to find relief.  
  
Though K-2SO knew the mechanics of what he was doing, he had never actually stimulated a human to orgasm before, and he was pleased in a deep, unprecedented way when Cassian keened and whined, when he called out K-2SO’s name (or rather, the nickname Cassian had come to know him by). He’d spent the first hour slowly stroking Cassian’s cock, intermittently squeezing and pressing in different places to resounding approval; but despite the more-than-adequate lubrication, about forty-five minutes in, Cassian pushed his hand away and shook his head.  
  
“Don’t, I- It’s too much,” He’d ground out, still shuddering from his most recent climax. K-2SO had taken the opportunity to step aside and bring him water. Once Cassian had downed it, he’d shook his head again. “It’s- it’s really sensitive, Kay, it hurts. But it’s still _there._ I don’t know what-” Cassian had broken off, likely because he realized there _was_ another method- but he didn’t suggest it, didn’t breathe a word of it until K-2SO’s fingers were sliding towards his opening. “You really don’t have to, Kay, I-” He’d squeaked, slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the pathetic whine that had escaped him when a finger slid in.  
  
“This is virtually no different to me than what I was doing before,” K-2SO remarked evenly. “Though if it proves to be too much for you, I encourage you to stop me as you did before.”  
  
Cassian’s answer was a ragged, aching cry, and so K-2SO pushed on much as he had for the last hour.  
  
This, K-2SO thought, was so terribly interesting: He’d never seen Cassian like this, ever. He’d seen the young man in the throes of terrible pain before, and he’d never screamed or cried like he was now, never seen him as unrestrained as he was now. And K-2SO suspected that he might have made more effort to restrain himself if it were anyone else doing this.  
  
And that pleased him.  
  
But eventually the cries grew softer, replaced with weary groans and panting. Cassian’s limbs trembled with exhaustion rather than exhilaration, and K-2SO was satisfied to find that one of the estimations he’d made earlier for how long this would last had been just about accurate. Eventually Cassian weakly pushed his hand away, nodding and slurring, “Okay, okay, it’s good.”  
  
K-2SO reluctantly withdrew his hand, examining the stickiness that clung to the pads and joints of his fingers. “You feel better?”  
  
Cassian nodded, eyes shut. “Better,” he mumbled. “Tired.”  
  
“That’s to be expected. It’s been over an hour and a half since we started.” He settled a hand- the clean one- on Cassian’s arm, and Cassian reached up to slide his own hand over it.  
  
“Thanks, Kay,” He muttered, clumsily squeezing the droid’s fingers. “Thanks.”  
  
“Always happy to be of help, Cassian.”  
   
-End

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I did it, I finally did the Sin. 
> 
> (Okay let’s be real a droid fucking a human isn’t nearly as sinful as what I made Kylo Ren do with his lightsaber last year)


End file.
